This present invention relates generally to aviation collision avoidance system, and more particularly pertain to a new aerial, landing, and takeoff aircrafts collision avoidance system (ALTACAS) that automatically operates an audible and visual display warning system within an aircraft by sensing when there is an intruder aircraft approaching on the same runway, intersecting runway, or same airway during climb, descent, and midair flight by employing a five-way interactive communication system using laser and radio wave technology and, thereby, providing added safety and protection for users of the system and oncoming aircrafts while being designed to automatically open a simultaneous three-way line of communication between pilots and air traffic controllers during crisis; identify and alert aircrafts what runways are presently in use during landings, taxiing, and takeoffs; and identify what runways are in use to taxiing aircrafts that may inadvertently cross a runway without clearance from air traffic control.
The use of aircraft collision avoidance systems is known in prior art. More specifically, and notwithstanding the numerous designs encompassed by the crowed prior art, which systems have been developed for the countless objectives and requirements, aircraft collision avoidance systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious concepts and structural configurations. Known prior art aircraft collision avoidance systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,985,103; 6,789,016; 6,314,366; 6,252,525; 6,222,480; 6,118,401; 5,933,099; 5,636,123; 5,608,392; 5,493,309; 4,835,537; 4,298,875; 4,293,857; 4,139,848; 4,107,674 and U.S Pat. App. Nos. 20030043058 and 20020011950.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the new aerial, landing, and takeoff aircrafts collision avoidance system. The inventive system is comprised of a plurality of LIDAR laser receivers (actually laser detecting sensors) and a plurality of LIDAR laser transmitters (actually solid-state lasers) and a RF or/and digital transmitter, a three-way wireless satellite communication device electrically coupled to a control panel having a central processing unit with a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a LIDAR radar screen for visible display, an audible warning device comprising of a playback module, and a navigational Global Positioning System (GPS) having a trajectory apparatus and software with a data entry system electrically coupled to a speed monitoring and processing device that is electrically, mechanically, and pneumatically connected to said multi-position optical laser lens; which are housed in a plurality of globular rotating devices; a remote control panel comprising of a central processing unit having a LCD, a RF or/and digital receiver, a warning device, and a three-way wireless satellite telecommunication device; a plurality of remote flashing light apparatuses having a receiver and transmitter.
In these respects, the new aerial, landing, and takeoff aircrafts collision avoidance system, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically operating a audible and visual warning system within an aircraft by sensing when there is an intruder aircraft approaching on the same runway, intersecting runway, or same airway during climb, descent, and midair flight by employing a five-way interactive communication system using laser and radio wave technology and, thereby, providing added safety and protection for users of the system and oncoming aircrafts while being designed to automatically open a simultaneous three-way line of communication between pilots and air traffic controllers during crisis; identify and alert aircrafts what runways are presently in use during landings, taxiing, and takeoffs; and identify what runways are in use to taxiing aircrafts that may inadvertently cross a runway without clearance from air traffic control.